Regalo de Navidad
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Es Navidad y los chicos se reunen a festejarla. Comida, mantas calentitas y regalos repartidos entre abrazos, bailes y fiestas. Es el ritual de una amistad extraña y diversa, hecha entre los pasillos del colegio, un bar nocturno y una casa antigua. En un rato libre, Luffy pasa por la comisaría, un poco para molestar al comisario Smoker y otro poco porque quiere que lo consienta.


Un fanfic navideño, familiero, cursi y amoroso de One Piece, con mucho amor entre nakamas, un poco de romance y un Luffy alegre y enamorado. Quise hacer este fanfic, el primero que publico de este fandom, como un regalo a mi amor, DaenaBlackfyre. Gracias por hacerme llegar esta serie tan hermosa, por hacer que me enamorara infinita y perdidamente de Luffy y que amara tus ships con mi vida. ¡Kaizoku ou ni ore wa naru!

Felices fiestas para todos y que el 2020 venga con cosas más lindas y con mejores oportunidades.

**Regalo de Navidad**

La noche de Navidad era un momento importante para ellos. Aunque no fueran creyentes, siempre se reunían en las vísperas y aprovechaban para regalarse cosas como un ritual de amistad más de los que ya tenían. La idea era cocinar algo para todos, a cargo de Sanji, como siempre, pero los demás ayudaban. Zoro y Chopper habían ido a comprar unas especias que le faltaban a Sanji, Robin y Franky, dueños de la casa, estaban en el jardín haciendo el fuego para el asado. Sanji le dejó a cargo esa parte a ellos mientras él hacía ensaladas y platos varios en los que pudiera esforzarse más que en un simple asado. Nami y Usopp cortaban las verduras de la forma quei les indicaba Sanji. Luffy miraba el fuego de una olla con agua puesta a hervir y su misión era avisar antes de que hierva. Nunca le daban nada complejo para hacer porque sabían que Luffy y la cocina, o cualquier tarea sencilla del hogar, no eran compatibles. Brook, por ser el más grande de todos, tenía la ventaja de descansar, aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba porque había vuelto de una gira con su banda Rōringusutōnzu y tenía más energía que algunos de los más jóvenes.

Franky entró para buscar la última tanda de carne para asar y Sanji le avisó que la mayoría de las cosas estaban listas, sólo faltaba que Zoro y Chopper volvieran con las especias para la última ensalada y listo. Luffy se olvidó de avisar que el agua iba a hervir, pero más que nada fue porque no sabía cómo darse cuenta de que el agua estaba por hervir, así que Sanji tuvo que tirala y poner más, reemplazando a Luffy por Usopp. Nami ya había terminado con sus tareas culinarias y llamaba a Zoro y Chopper para preguntarles por donde andaban y por qué tardaban tanto.

—Lo siento Nami —se disculpó Chopper apenas atendió—. Zoro no quiso usar el Google Maps y nos perdimos, pero ya regresamos al camino correcto y estamos pagando.

—¡Pero el mercado es en frente! —Nami no entendía por qué Zoro no escuchaba sus indicaciones—. Tú sabes cómo volver Chopper, guíalo tú

—Se perdió, ¿no? —preguntó Sanji de espaldas a Nami y ella chasqueó la lengua en un sonido afirmativo—. Estúpido Marimo.

No tardaron mucho en volver, por suerte, y Sanji pudo terminar de hacer la comida mientras Franky servía la carne en unas tablas y las llevaba a la mesa larga que habían armado en el patio cubierto de la casa. Luffy puso la vajilla en la mesa porque era la único que podía hacer, aunque rompió un par de platos.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —preguntó él cuando vio entrar a Chopper al patio. Desde la ventana se veía que Zoro se había quedado en la cocina con Sanji, seguramente dándole las especias que compraron.

Chopper de disculpó con una sonrisa tímida y Nami le entregó un plato con comida que había servido. Al final Zoro y Sanji se unieron con la comida que faltaba y todos se sentaron a la mesa.

—La carne está _super, _Franky —alabó Usopp con una gran sonrisa.

Zoro le pasó un trago a Sanji y él lo aceptó sin mirarlo. Era extraño que Zoro tuviera un gesto amable con él, pero ante el despliegue de comida que había en la mesa y el esfuerzo requerido para prepararla, se merecía un trago y sentarse a comer tranquilo.

La cena fue tan desordenada como siempre, con gritos y manotazos de Luffy quitándole la comida a Usopp y Zoro. Chopper hacía su chiste con los palillos en la nariz haciendo reír a todos. Era el más chico de todos, tenía apenas quince años pero se juntaba con toda la banda. Chopper vivía en esa casa con Robin y Franky, que lo habían adoptado cuando era más pequeño, luego de que su padre muriera. Brook vivía de gira con su banda de música pero cuando volvía a la ciudad se quedaba allí también porque su casa estaba más lejos y era muy fría. Después de todo, su única mascota, un pequeño pez azul llamado Laboom, se quedaba allí y Chopper lo cuidaba. Brook era como un abuelo músico muy extraño y Robin su mamá adoptiva con la que compartía la pasión por el conocimiento.

Luffy los había conocido a todos de casualidad, como era él con todo. Se había hecho amigo de Zoro, Nami, Usopp y Sanji en el colegio, aunque el único que tenía la misma edad de Luffy era Usopp. Se hicieron inseparables en poco tiempo a pesar de que sus personalidades eran muy diferentes. Durante el último año de Luffy, Robin entró como profesora en la escuela y dio unas clases a otros cursos. Nami, Zoro y Sanji habían terminado la escuela ya y sólo quedaban Usopp y Luffy que hablaron casualmente con Robin mientras tomaba exámenes después del final de las clases a los alumnos que habían reprobado. Luffy tenía que rendir algunas materia y Usopp lo acompañó porque estaba aburrido. Robin les había contado que era arqueóloga y profesora de historia y que su marido era arquitecto. Luffy se había interesado mucho en esa pareja y en su hijo adoptivo y ella los invitó a conocer su casa cuando las clases oficialmente hubieran terminado y no tuviera obligaciones o reparos por ser docente de esa escuela. Brook llegó al final, cuando todos habían ido a un bar a escuchar a una banda y vieron a ese viejo tocar la guitarra como un rey del soul. Luffy, amando todo lo raro, lo incluyó al grupo y el hombre mayor se hizo muy buen amigo de todos.

Para ellos, la Navidad significaba su ritual de amistad. Donde vivían no era tan importante, por lo que cada uno le agregaba el valor que quería, y ellos lo habían adoptado como una celebración de ellos mismos, con regalos, festejos y comida. La cena de Sanji y Franky fue aplaudida al grito de Luffy y Chopper que arengaron a los demás para festejar. No quedó nada en poco tiempo y los platos vacíos fueron recogidos por Usopp y Nami que dejaron todo en el lavaplatos para que se limpien solos. Ese había sido el regalo de Brook para Franky el año pasado, aunque más que para él, fue para la casa donde más se reunían.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Chopper y Zoro se fijó en su celular.

—Aún son las diez y media.

—¡Pasemos al postre! —gritó Luffy desde la esquina de la mesa. A Chopper se le hicieron estrellas en los ojos y estuvo muy de acuerdo con eso.

Sanji y Robin sirvieron los dulces, postres de Navidad y helado que habían conseguido y los que había hecho Sanji mismo. Lo dulce no tuvo mayor suerte y también duró poco tiempo. El festejo no tardó en empezar. Luffy, el fanático de la fiesta, no tardó en poner música y empezar a bailar con Chopper y Usopp mientras Sanji fumaba y Zoro seguía tomando sake en la mesa.

—¡No saben quién viene de visita para Año Nuevo! —Nami sostenía su teléfono emocionada—. ¡Vivi!  
Los chicos gritaron emocionados. Año Nuevo era una festividad un poco más familiar para ellos, pero después de las doce se juntaban en una plaza y pasan el rato con a otros amigos que también conocían.

—Tienes que decirle que nos vea después de la medianoche —dijo Usopp, deteniéndose un momento de su baile alegre con los chicos.

Vivi era de otra ciudad y la habían conocido por un intercambio en la universidad a donde iba la mayoría. Cuando tuvo que volver a su casa, se habían puesto muy tristes, porque estuvo allí seis meses y ya la consideraban una más del grupo. Era una buena noticia que volviera, al menos de vacaciones.

Nami era la más contenta, aunque todos querían mucho a Vivi y deseaban verla de nuevo, porque durante su intercambio ambas estuvieron muy pegadas y se hicieron amigas íntimas. Incluso, para desgracia de Sanji, todos pensaban que tenían algo, pero ellas siempre lo negaron.

—Se va a quedar en un hotel con su papá y su tío Igaram —mencionó Nami leyendo su mensaje—. Dice que nos ve luego de las doce.

Festejaron por eso también. Zoro se mantenía con la mano aferrada a su sake y, aunque su resistencia al alcohol era grande, Sanji estaba al lado por si tenía que levantarlo del suelo. Ese gesto demostraba lo que todos allí sabían; pero ni Sanji ni Zoro estaban conscientes de lo que pasaba entre ellos, así que el resto guardó silencio.

Franky terminó de apagar las brasas y guardar el resto de la carne que sobró (lo que Luffy no llegó a ver) y volvió con una cerveza a sentarse al lado de su esposa. Aún estaban en el patio cubierto porque era temprano, pero la ansiedad crecía y los regalos envueltos alrededor del árbol generaban expectativa en todos.

Como todos los años, jugaron al Amigo Invisible. Escribían sus nombres en un papel, lo ponían en un tarro y sacaban al azar. Tenían que hacerle un regalo al que les tocara y el día de Navidad los intercambiaban. Era un momento muy divertido porque los regalos eran siempre muy personalizados y todos se conocían muy bien. Esperaron ese momento comiendo algo dulce que había preparado Sanji y tomando un poco más, hasta que Robin se levantó y llamó a todos adentro.

Cerca de las once y media, comenzaron a acurrucarse alrededor del gran árbol de Navidad que por poco no llegaba al techo. Franky lo había movido de la esquina y ahora estaba en la sala principal, en medio de los sillones y alfombras, donde los chicos se sentaban. Sanji distribuyó tazas con chocolate caliente y galletas, y le sacó el último vaso de sake a Zoro. Chopper llevó mantas calentitas para mantener a todos cómodos mientras Franky prendía las luces del árbol en un enchufe cercano.

Robin era la encargada de ordenar el momento, los chicos la habían elegido por ser la más responsable y tranquila. Los regalos estaban apilados alrededor del árbol, Usopp se habían encargado de moverlos también, y relucían con sus papeles brillantes. Robin tenía una lista con los nombres de todos y llamó a Zoro para que entregara su regalo. Por suerte no estaba borracho y pudo hacerle la entrega a su amigo invisible: Franky.

—¡Que emoción! —Franky tomó la caja empapelada y la rasgó para abrirla. Los papeles laminados cayeron al suelo y revelaron el regalo—. ¡Una nueva caja de herramientas!

Era una caja grande que, al abrirla, venía con otras más. Franky había mencionado que su caja estaba algo rota porque la tenía hacía años. Esta era era más grande y además venía con cajas más pequeñas. Resistían mucho más.

—¡Super! —dijo con emoción y miró a Zoro con una sonrisa—. Gracias Zoro, es genial.

Mientras se agradecían, Robin le indicó a Franky que siguiera con el orden y le diera su regalo a su amigo invisible. Así, un paquete rojo fue depositado sobre las piernas de Luffy.

—¿Yo? —preguntó el despistado chico, pero dejó a un lado su chocolatada caliente y las galletitas que le había robado a Nami para abrir su regalo. Un buzo rojo con capucha y bolsillos que decía en letras blancas la palabra Captain. Luffy sonrió contento y se lo puso arriba del que ya tenía. Era una broma de ellos decir que Luffy era el Capitán, porque había sido la razón por la cual todos se conocieron y quién formó el grupo.

—¡Es genial Franky! —gritó con su particular voz nasal y emocionada—. Me encanta.

Robin intervino antes de que Luffy se distrajera, tanto a sí mismo, como al resto, para que continuara entregando su regalo. Él tomó su paquete, envuelto de una forma bastante extraña, y se lo entregó a Brook. El hombre mayor gritó con emoción, como si no se lo esperara y abrió el regalo al instante.

—¡Es una taza para té extra grande! —Se las mostró a todos y vieron que incluso tenía su nombre escrito en cursiva: Brook Soul King. Los demás se sorprendieron de que Luffy efectivamente haya encontrado un regalo apropiado para Brook. Años anteriores había hecho regalos muy extraños, como cuando pensó que la pistola de silicona para hacer manualidades era una arma de verdad y se la regaló a Usopp.

—Iva-chan me ayudó a escogerla —dijo orgulloso el Capitán y los demás entendieron por qué había sido efectivo su regalo.

Brook dejó la taza a un lado y entregó su paquete a Sanji, que parecía contento de saber quién había sido su amigo invisible. Brook era un hombre muy sofisticado y hacía buenos regalos. Sanji casi se desmayó cuando vio el juego de ollas Essen, relucientes y hermosas para cocinar lo que sea sin que se pegue.

—Muchas gracias Brook, es lo que siempre quise —Se abrazó a las tres ollas y Zoro chasqueó la lengua del otro lado. El año pasado le había tocado a él regalarle algo a Sanji y le había conseguido un libro de recetas increíble que Sanji quería pero no se conseguía en el país. Zoro había estado bastante apenado, pero se había sentido satisfecho de que a Sanji le gustase. Ahora parecía que eso era mejor que su regalo. Y tal vez lo era, sólo que le molestaba.

Sanji se recordó servirle más alcohol para que no rabiara tanto.

El siguiente regalo se lo entregó el rubio a Usopp, que parecía bastante ansioso y emocionado de saber qué obtendría. Su paquete era pequeño, pero cuando lo abrió estaba muy emocionado. Era KaenBoshi, un juego de disparos y puntería que había salido en preventa hacía poco y que él quería. Su grito se escuchó hasta la esquina y se abrazó al juego como Sanji a las ollas Essen.

—¡Gracias Sanji, eres increíble! —dijo refregando el juego contra su mejilla.

Usopp practicaba tiro y puntería, era su pasión, como la de Luffy el fútbol y otros deportes. Académicamente se dedicaba al diseño gráfico y tenía un gran talento en la pintura y el dibujo. Al final, la pistola de silicona que Luffy le regaló pensando que era una arma, le sirvió para su carrera universitaria. Tan mal no había estado.

El siguiente regalo fue para Chopper. Usopp le entregó un pequeño sobre que llamaba la atención de todos. El niño lo abrió rápidamente y sacó una tarjeta que tenía impreso el nombre de una gran librería de la ciudad.

—Es una orden de compra —anunció Chopper, mostrándole la tarjeta al resto—. ¡Muchas gracias Usopp, me encanta!

Robin acarició el cabello de su hijo y sonrió. El conocimiento y los libros eran una pasión compartida por ambos. Robin era profesora y Chopper deseaba convertirse en un médico. Ella ya le había comprado algunos libros del tema, pero ahora podría ir a elegirlos él mismo. Guardó su tarjeta y agarró su regalo para entregárselo a su amigo invisible: Nami.

La chica tomó el pesado paquete y lo puso sobre sus piernas. Rompió el papel y lo primero que salió a la vista fue la portada de un libro grande: Mapas del mundo. Gritó contenta abrazando a Chopper con una mano y al libro con otra. Era un enorme libro con información geográfica y mapas de todos los rincones del mundo. Nami estudiaba geografía, meteorología y navegación y su gran deseo era diseñar un nuevo mapa para el mundo que contemplara todos los climas, las corrientes marinas y tuviera indicaciones para viajeros.

—Muchas gracias, Chopper —dijo con una gran sonrisa—. Es un libro enorme, me encanta.

El niño sonrió azorado por tanto cariño. Le había costado conseguir ese regalo, pero Robin lo ayudó cuando fueron a la librería; una actividad que hacían juntos muy a menudo.

Nami dejó el libro en sus piernas mientras le pedía a Chopper que le alcanzara su regalo. También era un sobre como el de Usopp. Nami se lo entregó a Robin con una sonrisa y ella le agradeció al abrirlo.  
—Una orden de compra también —anunció Robin mostrando la tarjeta—. Me gusta mucho Nami, gracias.

Chopper abrazó a su mamá. Ahora tendrían una razón extra para ir a su paseo favorito con Robin. Era una visita típica de ellos. Nami sonrió contenta y cruzó miradas con Usopp. Habían ido juntos a la librería para pedir esas _gift card_ cuando se enteraron quien era el amigo invisible de cada uno.

El último regalo quedó debajo del árbol y el único que no había recibido era Zoro, por lo que no hubo misterio cuando Robin levantó el extraño paquete y se lo entregó. Era alargado y fino, pero no demasiado pesado. Zoro lo tanteó en la mano y cuando rompió el papel de regalo empezó a notar que era. Robin sonrió contenta cuando quedó a la vista de todos. Era una funda de espada antigua y grabada.

—La conseguí en una casa de antiguedades. No fui a buscar nada para el regalo, pero apenas la vi me pareció que tenía tu nombre —Robin guiñó el ojo.

Zoro examinó la funda desde todos lados. El grabado era antiguo y se notaba que había sido de algún luchador. Él estudiaba artes marciales diversas y tenía tres espadas. La funda era magnífica y ya la usaría cuando llegara. Le agradeció a Robin con una sonrisa y ella correspondió a su gesto.

El árbol de Navidad quedó vacío de regalos, pero pronto se llenó de tazas y platos de la comida nocturna. Ya eran pasadas las doce pero ninguno tenía sueño. Usopp apareció junto a Franky con gorros, vinchas y capas de Navidad para que todos tuvieran algo gracioso que usar. Luffy se puso una corona grande, con apliques de hojas verdes de muérdago y Chopper usó una vincha con cuernos de reno gigantes que hizo reír a Robin y Nami. Sanji puso música y comenzó la fiesta. A pesar de que ya habían tomado chocolate caliente, algunas botellas de alcohol aparecieron en la fiesta y Zoro sirvió copas y tazas para brindar mientras bailaban en la sala. Ese momento era más divertido, se pasaban horas festejando hasta que alguno comenzaba a caer rendido y luego todos se dormían.

Luffy gritaba y bailaba con Usopp y Chopper, haciendo poses raras y pasos de baile inexistentes. Nami bebía abrazada a Zoro y Sanji, y Robin se reía de los intentos de Brook de levantarse del sillón mientras Franky le hacía morisquetas detrás. Todos se estaban divirtiendo, como siempre y la pasaron realmente bien. Luffy miró la hora en un reloj que le había regalado su hermano Ace hacía unos años y se dio cuenta de que era algo tarde.

Casi la una. No quería que pasara más tiempo.

Se escabulló entre sus amigos y subió las escaleras para buscar su mochila en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes en las que se quedaban a dormir. Se la colgó al hombro y se subió su buzo rojo nuevo un poco arriba del mentón para protegerse el pecho.

Nami lo vio cuando bajó las escaleras y parecía listo para salir de la casa. Se acercó con una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Vas a la comisaría?

Luffy no parecía sorprendido y solo asintió.

—Le daré saludos a Tashigi de tu parte —dijo con una sonrisa, antes de salir.

Afuera estaba muy frío. Se protegió con su buzo nuevo y caminó rápido. La comisaría estaba cerca, no podía tardar tanto en llegar, pero no quería congelarse antes. Fueron solo cinco calles, esquivando nieve, hasta que alcanzó el edificio. Estaba decorado como todas las casas y podía ver un árbol en el interior. Apenas pisó el lugar, lo recibieron todos.

Entre abrazos, gritos y chistes, todos los policías de la comisaría lo recibieron con felicitaciones y felices fiestas. Luffy se había hecho amigo de varios después de muchas veces detenido allí por pleitos y peleas en las que se había metido. Ya eran amigos, y ellos sabían que él no era un tipo malo, solo alguien con mucha predisposición a los problemas.

Una chica de cabello largo apareció con una sonrisa y una taza de chocolate. Llevaba un gorro rojo, como varios de los subordinados del cuartel, que traían disfraces y cosas en la cabeza. Luffy aún tenía su corona, se había olvidado de sacarsela.

—¡Luffy! —gritó ella sonriendo—. ¿Vienes a ver a nuestro Grinch?

Todos rieron. El comisario era un hombre muy gruñón, ellos se reían de su poco espíritu navideño y lo habían bautizado como el personaje de esa película por eso.  
—Hola Tashigi, ¿cómo están todos? —La saludó él con un abrazo y miró a todos los policías.

—Acá estamos, cumpliendo con la ley, pero festejando —respondió ella mostrándole su mesa de dulces y bebidas y el gran árbol en una esquina—. El comisario está en su oficina.

Luffy le agradeció y le envió los saludos de su amiga Nami antes de seguir. No tocó la puerta. Smoker ya sabía que había llegado. Siempre lo hacía.

Luffy pasó a su oficina y lo vio sentado en el escritorio, con una vincha con los cuernos de reno y su particular expresión gruñona. Luffy sonrió. Seguramente se la habría puesto Tashigi.

—Kemuri, feliz Navidad —dijo a modo de saludo, sentándose sobre el escritorio.

El hombre enfocó la vista sobre él.

—¿Viniste a causar problemas, mocoso? —preguntó áspero, como siempre, pero Luffy vio una sonrisa detrás de sus palabras duras.

—Sólo vine a festejar contigo —Luffy se quitó su mochila y sonrió—. Me gusta cuando hay comida aquí.

Smoker negó con la cabeza y se levantó. Sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su camisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Vamos afuera —dijo solamente. Luffy lo siguió atrás con su mochila colgando de un hombro y una sonrisa satisfecha.

Pasaron entre todos los subordinados que festejaban y Luffy comió algunos dulces mientras seguía al Kemuri. Tashigi le guiñó un ojo y él se rascó un poco la cabeza con algo de vergüenza.

Smoker prendió el cigarrillo cuando salió. Se quedaron bajo el techo viendo como caía la nieve. Cuando Luffy había salido no nevaba, pero ahora los copos caían en sus pies y teñían las calles.

—¿Pasaste con tus amigos? —preguntó Smoker, después de darle una calada al cigarrillo.

—Sí, cenamos en lo de Robin y Franky —Le señaló su buzo y sonrió—. Me regalaron esto por el amigo invisible.

Smoker lo observó. Una sonrisa se deslizó entre sus labios. Luffy había aprendido a leerlo muy bien con los años y sabía cuando sus sonrisas eran genuinas. Desde que Luffy era chico conocía a ese hombre. Primero fue subordinado de su abuelo y lo conoció en su infancia entre cuarteles, cuando Garp lo llevaba al trabajo. Smoker era un hombre particular, gruñón y hosco, pero con Luffy había llegado a un entendimiento tan grande, incluso siendo chico, que ahora simplemente no podía alejarse de él. Era una necesidad estar cerca.

—También tengo un regalo para tí —Smoker sacó un paquete de su abrigo y se lo entregó a Luffy—. Ábrelo.

Antes de hacerlo, Luffy abrió su mochila y sacó el regalo que él había traído para Smoker.

—No es justo, yo quería dártelo primero —Sus caprichos siempre hacían gracia a ese hombre y Luffy los seguía haciendo delante de él por ese motivo y porque le gustaba que lo consintiera.

Smoker tomó su regalo y lo abrió mientras él hacía lo propio con el suyo. Luffy vio una bonita bufanda roja, tejida con diferentes puntos y muy larga. En uno de los bordes, justo antes de los flecos, tenía una L bordada en blanco. Era hermosa y Luffy la admiró muy feliz antes de dirigir su mirada a Smoker, que estaba sacándose sus guantes viejos de cuero y tocando los nuevos que Luffy le había regalado.  
—Me encanta, Kemuri —murmuró él, acercándose más y mostrándole la bufanda—. Es muy larga y suave, ¡y es mi color favorito!  
Smoker sonrió. Dentro de todo el catálogo de sonrisas, ésa había sido la más amplia que había visto desde que era chico. Grande, genuina y brillante. Luffy sentía que sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse, pero esta vez el frío no tenía nada que ver.  
—A mi me gustan los guantes, necesitaba unos.  
Tocó la tela de cuero negro y probó la textura entre sus dedos. Cuando estuvo por ponérselos, Luffy lo detuvo.

—¡Espera, ponme la bufanda!  
Su pedido, con ese tono infantil y despreocupado, sorprendió a Smoker. Pero conocía a Luffy hacía tanto que no debería haberlo hecho. Guardó sus guantes nuevos en el bolsillo del abrigo y se acercó al chico para colocarle la bufanda.

—¿No puedes hacer nada por tí mismo? —dijo con un tono enojado, pero Luffy sólo rió más.

Smoker pasó sus manos sobre la corona que aún tenía y le colocó la bufanda en el cuello. Dio algunas vueltas hasta dejársela colgando. Luffy se sintió tan calentito que suspiró de gusto. Y la cercanía con Smoker, que lo miraba concentrado mientras le acomodaba la bufanda le acentuó el color a sus mejillas.

—¿Cómo me queda? —preguntó suavemente, cuando Smoker terminó. Ver que no se había alejado lo hizo sentir bien.

—Como un mocoso —La respuesta de Smoker le hizo reír pero su voz se perdió en la nevada cuando la mano desnuda del policía acarició su mejilla fría y sonrojada—. Pero uno atractivo.

Luffy vibró. No era la primera vez que vivía ese tipo de momentos con él, pero nunca habían podido ir más allá de eso. El estricto régimen moral de Smoker y los momentos furtivos donde ocurrían esas situaciones nunca le dieron el pie para ir más allá.

—Son raros los elogios viniendo de tí —contraatacó para no mostrarse vulnerable. Smoker rió para adentro.  
—El espíritu navideño, supongo. Aprovéchalo, no durará para siempre.

Le tomaría la palabra.

—Después no te quejes —lanzó Luffy mirándolo con una seriedad rápidamente rota por su sonrisa de siempre.  
—No soy un hombre que se arrepienta de sus acciones —enfatizó con un gesto cálido. Tiró el cigarrillo en el suelo y lo pisó para apagarlo.

Luffy dio una paso adelante. El momento ocurrió rápido. Sus manos sin guantes se aferraron a las solapas del abrigo del comisario y sus pies se estiraron hasta las puntas con tal de llegar a su altura.  
Smoker cerró los ojos cuando lo vio llegar hasta él y sintió los labios de Luffy contra los suyos. El muerdago que colgaba de su corona le golpeó la frente. Sus manos fuertes rodearon la espalda del chico y presionaron su nuca para profundizar el contacto. Allí, durante la madrugada, en medio de la calle y a plena vista de cualquiera, Smoker abandonó sus valores, y presionó la calidez de ese chico contra él, robándole el aliento en forma de besos largos y profundos que dejaron a Luffy jadeando.  
Cuando se separaron, la respiración agitada del chico hacía evidente lo que había pasado. El sonrojo en sus mejillas completaba el adorable cuadro de su rostro subyugado. Smoker lo miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Feliz Navidad, Luffy —dijo en un susurro y él, por primera vez, no supo qué decir.

La sirena de policía sonó antes de que Luffy pudiera decir algo y se separaron bruscamente cuando un patrullero salió del estacionamiento.  
—Hay un llamado por disturbios con pirotecnia —informó el conductor del auto, un subordinado de Smoker, que se corrió al asiento del acompañante para que el comisario se subiera.

Smoker miró a Luffy. Era hora del trabajo y él lo sabía.

—¿Puedo ir contigo? —preguntó emocionado por subirse al patrullero.

Smoker se cruzó de brazos con el gesto serio.

—Claro que no —respondió tajante mientras se subía a la camioneta. Luffy hizo un puchero—. Pero te dejo en la casa de tus amigos de paso. Sube.

La sonrisa del chico fue tan grande que iluminó los recónditos pasillos del interior de Smoker y casi le dolió lo hermoso que se veía. Luffy se subió en la parte de atrás y escondió su rostro caliente detrás de su bufanda, esperando que el efecto se pase. Smoker se puso los guantes nuevos y comenzó a manejar, hablando por el handy con otra unidad policial.

Luffy se recostó contra el asiento y miró la calle nevada. Una sonrisa amplia adornaba su rostro. Ese era otro año más con sus amigos, sus hermanos, las aventuras que vivía y el Kemuri rodeándolo para protegerlo y molestarlo. Hoy lo había logrado, pero Luffy estaba muy contento de que lo hiciera.

—Kemuri, ¿me prestas el gorro de policía? —gritó Luffy acercándose al asiento delantero. Su compañero se rió y Smoker gruñó como respuesta.

—Quédate quieto mocoso.

Luffy lanzó una carcajada. En la casa de Robin, lo esperaban sus amigos y su típica fiesta hasta la madrugada. En el patrullero, tenía a ese hombre que quería cuidarlo y consentirlo aunque no lo dijera. Los años no cambiaban mucho su vida y al mismo tiempo lo cambiaban todo.

Estaba contento con las cosas nuevas de ese año, pensó mientras se tocaba los labios. Pero iría por más. No sería Luffy si no lo hiciera.


End file.
